Fairy War
by ElysseRavenRose12
Summary: In a perfect world a prince and the queen of the fairies could be together, however this is not the case, this world is far from perfect, where will they stand in the oncoming war, together or apart? 3/13 pic challenge. Rated T for the war part in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey this is one of my 13 pics challenge this is number 3/13 and yeah I hope you enjoy this first chapter.**

* * *

In the kingdom of Fiore Prince Jellal sat in the library with his cousin Levy, she was deeply engrossed in a book and he was looking out the window, the world was dark from storm clouds, and the land was barren besides the houses that scattered across it. _How had the world gone to such ruin?_ Jellal wondered, under his father King Makarov the already harshly deforested world had only gotten worse, people were starving but were too afraid of his father to do anything and Jellal? Well he really didn't know what to do, he turned to Levy.

"What are you reading?" he inquired, she looked up with a smile.

"I'm reading about the fairies" she says.

"You do know they are probably extinct"

"I know but it's so interesting to read about them, they seem so sweet, there were fairies for everything and elves lived with them even dragons! It's just so wonderful"

"Yeah until the royal family had to dig up their homes" Levy pouted.

"I know I am a part of the royal family too" she reminded him, he nodded looking back out the window, he and Levy were fairly similar for cousins, they both had blue hair though his was dark and hers was light, they both liked reading and were better at using their brains then brawn.

Gajeel walked in just then and they looked to him.

"Your father wants to see you" he says Jellal nods standing, Levy purposely looks back at her book ignoring the dragon.

"You can't avoid him he is your bodyguard" Jellal says.

"You mean he's a bully! He follows me everywhere! I haven't seen Jet and Droy in ages because they're too scared of him"

"Not my problem shrimp" the dragon says hearing them easily.

"Don't call me shrimp!" she demands with a huff and Jellal smiling leaves.

Natsu and Gray meet him in the hall.

"Hey" they greet walking with him, Natsu was a dragon too but Gray was just a human, a human who was very good at fighting and strategy, they were both his friends.

"Do you know what he wants?" he asks.

"I think it's something to do with the North Woods, but I'm not sure" Gray says.

The three of them enter the throne room and walk up to his father, Jellal and the others bow respectively.

"Jellal my son there seems to be something 'weird' and I use the guards term going on in the North Woods, I want to know what it is, or if it's nothing, I'm sending you with Natsu and Gray to check it out, don't come back until you know and are sure, understood?" he says leaving no room for error.

"Yes father" he answers taking another bow and hastily leaving the depressing atmosphere of the room.

Levy meets them at the stables Gajeel not far behind her.

"I hear you're going to the North Wood" she says.

"Yeah we are" says Natsu with a smile, packing his stuff onto the horse.

"Cool can I come?" she asks they look at her.

"Of course not you're a lady Levy, why would you even want to come?" Jellal asks.

"I think it would be fun and its better than being trapped in this dungeon of a castle, and since Gajeel has to follow me everywhere, you get another dragon to go with you in case something happens"

"I could handle it" Natsu says feeling dismissed.

"Yeah right" Gray and Gajeel say, Levy smiles.

"I didn't say yes" Jellal says, she shrugs, walking over to one of the horses jumping on and racing out before they can stop her.

"I don't need your permission!" she yells with a laugh as the others now scurry to go after her.

* * *

 **Hope you've enjoyed chapter one chapter two out soon.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Next chapter enjoy.**

 **Is this fast enough? Kasumi Yukimura :)**

 **~I Do Not Own Fairy Tail~**

* * *

The group arrived at the North Woods in good time, getting off their horses, tying them to nearby trees near water and food.

"I still don't think you should come" Jellal says to Levy she doesn't listen taking the initiative to go first, Jellal did have to admit though he was glad Gajeel was with them, he was one of the strongest fighters and one of only two dragons that lived at the castle, the other being Natsu. They walked for over an hour deeper into the woods, nothing jumped out at them or looked suspicious at all, Jellal had to wonder if the guards were just over tired and hearing things, but then they came upon something defiantly not normal.

Lucy and Juvia had been happily meandering around the woods when they met the humans, their first thought was to run but then they noticed the dragons and relaxed a little.

"Oh. My. Gosh. Fairies!" the girl said Lucy looked at the girl, she could pass for a fairy being so small.

"What are humans doing here?" Juvia wondered out loud.

"With dragons, you are dragons right?"

"Yeah" Gajeel and Natsu said in shock at the girls.

"And you?" Juvia asked standing right in front of Gray, he moved his head back not used to people being so close to him.

"Ah I'm human" he says.

"Us to" the girl says with the man next to her.

"Well…welcome" Lucy says with a smile her wings fluttering a little, while they were all relatively the same height, Juvia and Lucy had wings.

"I'm Lucy a celestial spirit fairy" she introduces herself.

"Juvia is a water fairy" Juvia says mostly to Gray who just uncomfortably nods.

"I'm Levy, this is my cousin Jellal" the girls says indicating to the dark blue haired man with the red mark over his eye.

"I'm Gray" Gray says Juvia was skiting around him as if to memorise all of him.

"I'm Natsu I'm a fire dragon" Natsu says excitedly going over to Lucy.

"Gajeel, iron dragon" Gajeel grunts.

"Wow more dragons, our friends would be glad to meet you" Lucy says.

"You know dragons?" Nastu asks.

"Yeah a few actually come on I'll show you" she says fluttering her wings until she was flying and started back down the trail the group follows her, Juvia also flying.

"What do we have here?" a voice suddenly asks a few minutes later, Lucy and Juvia 'eep!' and hide behind the group as a women in armour walks up to them, the group looks at her in amazement, Jellal was mesmerised by her hair which was scarlet.

"Um we meet them in the woods…they're really nice" Lucy says Erza walks up to them inspecting them all.

"What are your names?" she demands.

"Levy"

"Gray"

"Natsu"

"Gajeel"

"Jellal"

"Prince Jellal?" Erza asks eye brow raised.

"Yes" he admits not wanting to lie to her.

"What are you doing in my woods?"

"We came because apparently something 'weird' was going on" he says.

"Damn that dragon I bet Sting was showing off again" she says shaking her head.

"Do you wish us harm?" she asks.

"No of course not! We didn't even know you were here" Levy says.

"Fine then you may remain, but don't cause trouble"

"Yes ma'am" they all say, Juvia and Lucy too.

"Could we meet the dragons? Gajeel and I are the only ones we know" Natsu says, Erza looks at them.

"Very well I'll introduce you" she says and starts walking, Lucy and Juvia go back to flying.

"Excuse me but who are you exactly?" Jellal asks, she turns to him with a smile.

"I'm Erza, but many know me as Titania Queen of the Fairies" she turns back and keeps walking while Levy, Natsu and Gray's mouths hang open in shock.

"She's the queen?" Levy asks Lucy she nods.

"Yeah, she's usually really nice, unless you upset her, then she is scary" Juvia nods in agreement.

"Whatever you do don't touch her cake" Lucy warns.

"Why is it poison?" Natsu asks.

"No it's _her's_ " Lucy says with emphasis, with that they hurry to catch up with Erza's long strides.

* * *

 **We all know how much Erza loves her cake.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey all hope you're liking it so far review what you think!**

 **Thanks AruroaJean, I fixed up the past chapters so hopefully it's a bit better, and thank you to the guest who told me I was spelling Jellal's name wrong, I've fixed it. And for all who loved the bit about the cake you're going to like this chapter.**

* * *

Walking into the fairies home was incredible, at first there was just normal woods but then an incredible kingdom stretched out before them, it must have been hidden by fairy magic.

"Sting, Rouge get over here!" Erza called, the two dragons raced over with a fairy girl flying above them, she had short silver hair and happily met with Lucy and Juvia.

"What's up?" they ask seeing the group.

"Meet other dragons, Natsu and Gajeel"

"Cool, what are you dragons of?" Sting asks.

"Fire"

"Iron, you?"

"Light"

"Shadow"

"Awesome how many dragons are here?" Natsu asks.

"A few" Erza says.

"This is Yukino, say hello" Erza adds.

"Hi" the shy girl waves.

"Hi" they say back, she lands next to Sting and Rouge.

"Let's continue there are more people I will introduce you to" Erza says, and the group continues.

"See you later Yukino!" Lucy calls.

"Yeah!" she calls back going off with the two dragons.

"She's a celestial spirit fairy like me" she tells them.

"What do celestial spirit fairies do?" Natsu asks her, she blushes.

"Well we can communicate with the celestial spirit world, and even manifest them here, I have about fifteen spirit who I can summon" she says proudly.

"Ten of which are very powerful" Erza praises, Lucy shrugs smiling and still flying next to Natsu as they come upon a nice open field with people scattered around.

"Evergreen, Elfman" Erza interupts, the very green fairy with glasses and the very muscled guy turn.

"Everyone, this is Evergreen and Elfman, Elfman is an elf"

"Kind of obvious" Evergreen says.

"There are no male fairies" Lucy inputs.

"Hi" Elfman says with a smile, though he looked really tough, he seemed very sweet.

"Ever is a medusa fairy" Erza says.

"A medusa fairy?" Levy asks.

"Yeah I can turn anyone I look at to stone if I want" she says with a smile.

"So she wears glasses as to help keep her power under control" Erza says as the group had all looked away.

They continue on meeting Freed and Bixlow.

"Both elves again, however they can use alternative magic, Freed's speciality is runes and Bixlow…well he can literally look into your soul"

"Hello" Freed says with a bow Bixlow just laughs.

"What weird group to suddenly show up" he says.

"True" Erza agrees.

"Where is Laxus?" she asks Freed's eyes turn into stars as he thinks of his idol.

"He's with Mira and Lisanna at the waterfall"

"And Lisanna?" Erza repeats.

"Yep" Bixlow confirms.

"Alright, we'll go see them soon, bye"

"Bye" they say and head off, as the group reaches another odd grouping of three.

"This is Cobra, Kinana and Midnight" Erza introduces.

"Tell them you're power" she says.

"Poison Dragon" Cobra says spying the other dragons immediately.

"Protection fairy" Kinana says shyly.

"Sleeping" Midnight remarks.

They all introduce themselves again and then head to the waterfall for the final people, Erza wanted them to meet.

"Laxus is a dragon, Mira is one of the more powerful fairies, Lisanna is her sister" Lucy tells them.

"Where is Cana?" Juvia suddenly asks.

"Oh yeah I forgot her, we'll meet up with them later, but here's the water fall" Erza says.

"Erza!" a girl calls happily, she was actually similar to Yukino.

"Lisanna meet these interesting people"

"Hey" she says with a wave.

"I'm Lisanna an animal fairy"

"Hey" they all said back they all reached the edge of a pool where a man was sitting on a rock.

"Where is Mira?" Erza asks, the man turns to them, he had a lightning scar over his eye and a tattoo running over his body.

"Where do you think?" he says looking up, they all do to just as a girl jumps off the water fall that had to be a hundred metres up!

"What is she doing?" Jellal asks.

"What she's good at" Erza says, they watch her fall and just before she hits the water pull out her wings and glided over to them stooping abruptly in front of Laxus.

"Hey" she says smiling at the group.

"Mira introduce yourself, you to Laxus"

"I'm Mira Jane high diving fairy"

"Laxus lightning dragon" he says standing in front of the group, they all introduce themselves back.

"It's getting late we should prepare dinner" Mira says.

"You're right" Erza agrees turning to the group.

"You are welcome to stay if you wish"

"That would be nice" Jellal said.

"Yay!" Juvia cheered attaching herself to Gray's arm, Lucy landed next to Natsu and they began to walk back to the main fairy hollow.

Dinner was a grand affair with everyone existed about the visitors, they also got to meet Cana and Bacchus, Cana an alcohol fairy and Bacchus a martial artist elf who Erza said was very good and since she never seemed to joke they took her word for it. Cana and Bacchus were seen drinking barrel after barrel of liquor and were still seemingly unaffected except for smiling more and laughing louder, everyone got to meet even more people as well, including Wendy a female wind dragon, Romeo, Hibiki, Eve, Ren, Juro, Lyon, Jenny, Sherry, Bobby, Milliana an animal fairy and Mavis who everyone referred to as an 'original' fairy meaning she had been around for a long time, even though she looked really young, she was a creationist fairy, meaning she could project illusions whenever she wanted, there were a lot more but Jellal lost track of their names. Jellal found himself seated next to Erza who only ate cake and watched everyone else move around and laugh and have fun, Natsu got along with everyone fast Lucy staying with him, enjoying his company Levy too chated with everyone, Gajeel wasn't one to mingle with people stayed where he was keeping an eye on Levy, and Gray still had Juvia attached to him, though he seemed to be okay with it now as they ate blueberries.

Jellal looked to Erza.

"Your home looks really happy" he comment, she looks at him brown eyes studying him.

"We are, our home was once much larger, far more fairies and elves and dragons but…that isn't the case anymore"

"I would guess that would have to do with my ancestors"

"They hunted us down to destroy us, just because we have magic and they fear us"

"I never understood why they went to such lengths to destroy the forests, but it was because they knew about you wasn't it?"

"Yes" Jellal shock his head.

"I'm sorry"

"You are not responsible for your ancestor's misdeeds"

"Thank you" he says smiling, she too smiled at him blushing a little.

"So is there a king or?"

"No I am Queen" she says a little hard.

"Okay…" he says wondering what to say now while her blush grew darker and she played with her cake.

"You like cake" he observes.

"Yes I love cake actually" she admits.

"I'm more partial to lollies, I have a sweet tooth as Levy puts it" Erza laughs.

"You'll be leaving tomorrow won't you" she states more than asks.

"Yeah we have to go back, tell my father there is nothing 'weird' going on here" she smiles at the way he says it.

"Will you visit us?" she asks.

"Perhaps, but I would not like it to be made aware that you all are here, I know what the king would do if he knew"

"You won't tell" she says looking at him.

"Of course not I swear" she smiles and Jellal at that moment can't think of a lovelier sight.

* * *

 **Hope you're all having fun, next chapter up soon.**


End file.
